Oublier ses mauvais rêvesensemble
by JamieAM
Summary: Harry a encore fait un cauchemar. I va se promener dans les couloirs et tombe sur Rogue qui, contre toute attente, fait lui aussi des cauchemars. Ils vont ensemble oublier leur mauvais rêves...


Un cauchemar de plus… Un de plus où je revois Cédric mourir et Voldemort réapparaître. Maintenant, le monde sorcier me croit fou… Ils ne veulent pas me croire.

Je sors de mon lit, à Poudlard, et pars me promenait dans les couloirs. Mon souffle est toujours saccadé à cause du cauchemar.

… : Potter !

Non… pas lui. Je me retourne… et si, lui.

H : Oui, professeur Rogue ?

S : Que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Il a toujours sa voix glacial et détaché. Est-ce que lui aussi fait des cauchemars… je veux dire il est très tard et il est levé aussi, peut-être…

H : Cauchemar… et vous ? Faîtes-vous aussi des cauchemars où ce que vous aimez meurt ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui parle de ça à LUI ! C'est Rogue. Mais je n'en peux plus de revoir ces images qui me démoralisent de plus en plus.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder, il semble surpris. C'est la première qu'il a une telle expression sur le visage.

S : De quel cauchemar parlez-vous ?

H : Voldemort… et Cédric.

Je l'entends souffler.

S : Oui… c'est… vous devriez aller voir Dumbeldore ou Mac Gonagall.

Je fais ''non'' de la tête. Ils ne m'écoutent pas vraiment.

S : Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas plus qualifier pour ça.

H : Mais vous êtes debout à cette heure-là aussi. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous aussi.

Il ne répond rien, est-ce que j'ai vu juste.

H : Vous aussi professeur ?

S : Potter, ça ne vous regarde pas mais…oui.

J'en étais sûr. Je me rapproche de lui.

H : C'est horrible, toutes les nuits… J'aimerais que ça s'arrête. Je suis sorti pour penser à autre chose mais je repense toujours à ça. Je n'arrive pas à rester focaliser sur un moment heureux.

S : Vous n'en parlez pas à Weasley et Granger ?

H : Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Ils en font déjà assez.

Je le regarde, lui fait pareille.

H : Arrivez-vous à vous enlever ces images de la tête ?

S : Non… pourquoi je suis là à 3h du matin à votre avis Potter ?!

Il lance sur un ton hautain mais beaucoup moins que d'habitude.

H : C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup me direz-vous.

S : Vous me connaissez bien, j'allais dire exactement ça.

Je rigole un peu. Il inspire un grand coup comme si ce qu'il veut me demander est…impensable.

S : Voulez-vous… faire une partie d'échec ?

D'accord C'EST impensable mais ça peut nous changer les idées. Je fais juste ''oui'' de la tête et le suit.

Il m'emmène dans ses quartiers personnels et je suis… surpris. C'est chaleureux, tout le contraire des cachots.

Il s'installe sur un canapé et me désigne le fauteuil d'en face. Je m'y installe et il fait apparaître le jeu.

On joue pendant 1h, où il gagne à tous les coups. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose, je pense toujours à mes cauchemars.

S : Ça ne marche pas.

Pour lui non plus on dirait. Je soupire et me laisse tomber plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Il fait disparaître le jeu et fais comme moi. On ne parle pas pendant un long moment puis je me mets à le regarder, lui regarde le sol.

Il a l'air aussi fatigué que moi, c'est bizarre de le voir comme ça. C'est Rogue mais ça me fait de la peine pour lui parce que je sais ce qu'il ressent et il paraît fragile et… ça le rend plutôt beau.

Sans réfléchir, je me lève, il me regarde et je fonce écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me repousse.

S : Potter ! Mais que faîtes-vous ?!

H : Ça va peut-être marcher cette-fois.

S : Pardon ?!

H : Essayons s'il vous plaît.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et m'installe à califourchon sur lui, reposant mes lèvres contre les siennes mais plus doucement. Il reste stupéfait et moi je mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il réponde. Ce que, finalement, il ne tarde pas à faire. Il entrouvre la bouche et j'introduis ma langue dedans pour rencontrer la sienne.

Quand elles se trouvent, on les faits dansaient l'une contre l'autre et j'en profite pour passer mes mains sous les robes de Rogue. Il se sépare de moi.

S : Non… enlevez vos mains.

Je n'écoute pas et lui retire sa grande robe noire. Je m'attaque ensuite au bouton de sa chemise, embrassant son cou en même temps. Je l'entends gémir et continue. Je lui enlève enfin puis défait sa boucle. Là, il pose ses mains sur les miennes.

S : Non !

H : S'il vous plaît.

S : Vous êtes fou, je parie que vous êtes vierge Potter alors n'utilisez pas votre 1ère fois comme ça et surtout pas avec moi. Vous n'avez que 15 ans.

H : Mais j'en ai envie et comme vous le dîtes c'est MA 1ère donc je décide à qui je la donne et je le veux.

S : Vous êtes gay ?

H : Bi, je crois. En fait je n'ai jamais été intéressé par personne. Mais on s'en fiche pour l'instant.

Je retourne embrasser son cou et détache à mon tour ma chemise. Je me mets torse nu et je le vois regarder mon torse.

H : Embrassez-le.

Il hésite mais va comme même poser délicatement ses lèvres dessus. Je gémis en sentant sa langue me caressait. C'est tellement bon et je me sens bander et serré.

H : Ah… professeur… mon pantalon ! Enlevez-le-moi.

Ses mains baisse ma braguette et détache ma ceinture. Je me lève pour l'enlever et me retrouve donc en boxer avec une grosse bosse devant lui. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre et me regarder.

H : A vous.

Je le fais se lever et descend son pantalon et j'en profite pour me mettre à genoux devant lui. Je baisse aussi son boxer. J'admire sa virilité en pleine érection.

S : Non…

Je ne le laisse pas finir que je le prends en bouche. Avec ma langue, je le lèche partout, je lâche son membre pour mieux le reprendre. Je l'enfonce au plus loin et entend Rogue criait de plaisir.

S : Arrêtez… je vais…

J'accélère et sens rapidement un liquide glisser le long de ma gorge. Je le lâche et me relève. J'embrasse Rogue.

H : Prenez-moi.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et m'emmène dans sa chambre. J'enlève mon boxer et pars m'allonger sur son lit, sur le ventre. Je l'entends se rapprocher et se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

Il m'embrasse le dos, descendant toujours plus bas. Quand il arrive à mes reins, je me cambre mais il continue de descendre. Sa langue vient lécher mes fesses et il remonte. Il me montre trois doigts, que je m'empresse de lécher. Heureusement que j'ai déjà lu des livres porno gay sinon je m'interrogeais sur ce que je devrais faire.

Je sens un doigt entrer en moi, puis un deuxième. Je pousse un petit cri de douleur et il vient m'embrasser. Je me relaxe et il commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Puis il met un troisième doigt.

Quand il les enlève il fait apparaître un tube le lubrifiant et en met sur son sexe et à mon entrée. Je sens ensuite sa virilité contre mon antre et je me tends légèrement. Il s'allonge doucement sur moi et m'embrasse le cou.

S : Etes-vous sur Potter ?

H : Oui… mais je pense… que tu devrais me tutoyer et m'appelez Harry non ?

Je l'entends ricaner.

S : Tu as raison… Harry. Préviens-moi si tu veux arrêter.

Il fait passer sa main sous mon corps et prends mon sexe en main pour me masturbait. C'est trop bon. Je le sens pousser contre mon entrée et le début de son membre entrée en moi. Ça fait mal… mais c'est bon.

H : Con…continue.

Il entre encore, en continuant de me toucher et m'embrasser. Il pénètre entièrement cette-fois et je sens comme… une déchirure partager entre douleur et plaisir.

Il attend et quand je me détends enfin, il commence ses coups de bassin. Lent au début. Il est tellement doux.

H : Plus…vite… Severus…

Ce qu'il fait. Ses coups sont de plus en plus rapide et on cri de plus en plus fort. Il tape contre quelque chose en moi qui me fais m'envoler au 7ème ciel.

H : Ici… encore…

Il recommence plusieurs et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à venir.

S : Harry… je vais venir…

H : Viens en moi…

Il donne un coup de plus et dans un cri plus puissant se déverse en moi. Je sens le liquide chaud couler en moi et je ne tarde pas à le suivre. Me vidant dans sa main et sur les draps.

Il reste encore en moi et on essaye de reprendre notre souffle.

Il sort et je me retourne, avec un mal de fesses, sur le dos. Je l'embrasse avec passion.

H : Merci c'était magnifique.

Il me sert contre lui.

S : Ne regrette pas…

H : Jamais.

Ça à marcher… je n'ai plus pensé au cauchemar et dans ses bras je n'ai plus peur. Je veux y rester pour toujours… Oublier ses mauvais rêves… ensemble.


End file.
